I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly
by James95
Summary: My first X men fanfic, starts around the same time as Kitty joined the X men. Due to an explosion Christopher Nightingale's mutation has awakened. What's in store for him? Only one way to find out! OC/OC set during the show. I don't own X men sadly...
1. Chapter 1

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly**

**By**

**James95**

**Chapter one: Stuff I lost in the fire**

"Move that piece of scrap you sunuva-"

Oh come on that thing's as old as yo momma"!  
>This was New York, the city so good they named it twice and got Alicia Keys to sing about it and in Times Square Chris was late, subway was delayed due to...a delay but it was a Friday so there wasn't much to be done, especially with Easter break coming up next month with his dad's birthday coming up he was a little excited. Now he just arrived at the family apartment, all whites, browns and blacks in design. He thought it made the place feel cold but it was nice to look at. As usual he was at home alone. His mom had to defend this guy (who was accused of taking this call girl by force when actually he just refused to pay because she wasn't good enough) in court and his father had another three hours until he finished his shift at the A&amp;E. Grace however...<p>

"I'm ho-ome!" a voice said as Chris' younger sister came in through the front door. She was tall like her brother with her at 5'8 at 13 years old and him at 6'1 at 16 years old but although he was pretty scrawny with pale skin, short spiky black hair and eyes of a deep sapphire blue she was slightly tanned with chocolate brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair. She was the sporty to his brainy but it worked for them.

"Hey Grace, you good?" Chris asked as he turned on the news which had a story about a school building falling down in some nearby town -Bay something- due to an earthquake, even though it wasn't anywhere near the earthquake zones like San Francisco so experts were confused but Chris was glad no one he cared about was there to get hurt, not even his older university going bro Adam was near enough to be affected...he was coming home two days time, a little visit for the weekend.

"Actually it was really good today, me and Al went and had lunch together" Grace smiled, "you know he's taking me on a date? Well he's taking me to that new Harry Potter movie before we get pizza"

"Hope he's good to you or else dad, Adam and I will have to get the crowbars out" Chris joked as his sister tried to frown before bursting out laughing, "so, you wanna head out to get Adam a present"?

"Sure" his sister replied as they put on some city clothes. She wore a long sleeved pink top, a pair of navy jean leggings, a shocking pink and black checked scarf and denim converses. Chris wore a grey and red striped polo shirt, black long shorts and red sneakers. They got their spending money, phones, wrote out a note to their parents in case they were home late and left...well they saved themselves from being locked out after Grace forgot her keys, went back in and out with the keys, and locked the door before heading off down town.

Now say what you will about the city so good they named it twice but for the Nightingale twins the best gym in the city was the subway. All the people radiating heat in an enclosed area meant it was a sauna in there for the two of them and they got off near central park to get some presents. So knowing what Adam likes they went to a book shop.

"Hey isn't that the new Eragon?" Grace asked.

"Nah, that's the one I saw him reading last time he visited" Chris replied as he picked up another book, this time a manga, "Hey, they have Shaman king, he likes watching the anime"

"Let's get one from each of us then" Grace suggested as she fished out her wallet and paid for hers whilst her brother followed suit soon after but not before he saw an orange haired dude in a trench coat which had a visible amount of strain on the forearms get kicked out of a nearby coffee shop...

_Half an hour later..._

Although it was late afternoon they knew that the gangs would be out in about an hour or so and so they got a quick snack of a frappuccino and cookie from the same shop the orange haired guy was thrown out of earlier and sat down outside.

"So how's your channel been going?" Grace asked. Chris had an account for this video website which he'd put recordings of him singing. It wasn't as big as the one with the kid after the dentist but it was visited quite a bit.

"Pretty good" Chris replied as he had his drink, "I was thinking of doing a song by Take That or Evanescence soon"

"I don't get why you like that rock stuff, it's depressing" Grace sighed.

"But I like it" Chris pouted as his sister just laughed when a car several yards away was consumed by flames which seemed to be...alive?

"This is for dumpin' me and kickin' me ou' of ya poxy shop you dumb Sheila" a voice said as out of the flames came the man from earlier except he ditched the coat and was now wearing an orange jumpsuit with a visor and two tanks on his back connected to these nozzles which spewed fire wherever he aimed.

"This is bad" Grace said as she and her brother got up, "I mean what kind of maniac wears orange"?

"Not the best time sis" Chris pointed out as they began to run with the crowd when they got separated in the crowd with the blonde girl feet away from a fuel tanker which was parked very close to the flames, "GRACE"!

Grace tried to crawl away from the flames and the tanker but she was paralyzed in fear. 'I don't wanna die' she thought as tear flew freely from her fear closed eyes when she her brother's shouts come nearer and someone grab hold of her and lead her away when-

BOOM!

"..."

"..."

"Chris"?

**Author's notes: Hey guys, James95 here, you know I've always wanted to do an X men Evo fanfic but I never came up with a good storyline, that was when I looked at reviews some guys posted about an OC I wrote for X2: Survivors by another author saying he was really good so now Christopher Nightingale is getting his own story. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Rebirth so until next time! Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly**

**By**

**James95**

**Chapter two: Rebirth**

As the flames consumed them both Chris was trying to comfort his sister, to stop her from worrying but there was nothing he could do except close his eyes as he not only experienced the fierce burning of the fire but also a stronger yet gentler heat radiating inside him and it was growing. However, he passed out as the two heats overcame him.

Screams, the howling of the wind, his sister's gasps, that was what he dreamt. Were these his last thoughts before he went to the big library in the sky? They must be, but they were too vivid yet the sounds kept coming. Keys turning in doors, clicks, the clattering of heels, screams, crying and a force pulling on him before letting him go into a sea of never-ending darkness. The rest was silence.

That was until he opened his eyes and the harsh sunlight blinded him. Now he knew he was dead. How was he in his room if he wasn't dead? The explosion happened so far away so he used his scaly hands to rub the sleep from his eyes befo- wait, _scales!_

With this unknown strength he rushed to the ensuite bathroom to the mirror but before he could do that he smacked his head on the ceiling light which was very strange as the light was usually half a foot above him. "What in heck's name's going on here?" He asked no one in particular, panicking as he went for the mirror and yelped in surprise.

His hands were covered in like the rest of his body thick black scales with the tips of his fingers replaced by cruel black talons like his feet and now he looked at his legs which looked thicker with muscle also looked broken on first glance but actually his feet had extended and had become similar to a wolf's hind legs only with another claw at the heel and, well, scaly. He had felt some extra weight on his back so he turned around to see what it was and gasped to see that he had a pair of considerably large demonic wings tucked in behind his back with blade like spikes running down his spine and whip like tail which fell down to his feet and trailed on the floor a good half a foot long but what he was now hyperventilating on the bathroom floor about was his face. He could only recognise his own reflection by his eyes as not only was his face covered in black scales but also his mouth and nose had fused together to form a muzzle full of sharp looking fangs and a thin serpent like tongue. Even his ears and hair had changed had changed with his ears now slightly pointed and his hair now a pure white colour instead of its normal black tone. Aside from the fact that he was now really built Chris was in the foetal position crying his eyes out. He looked like a total monster. "This has to be a dream" he whimpered, "please let me wake up, please let me wake up".

"I'm sorry bro but it isn't"

Hearing that oh so familiar voice Chris turned around to see his sister by the door. She was wearing a pink and white polka dot dressing gown with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She then crouched down beside him and hugged him around the waist. "We'll get through this" she whispered as she helped him up to the living room.

One thing he was going to have to get used to was sitting down. It took two minutes or so to sit his tail in a way that it wouldn't get crushed or pressed if he leant back. "Y-you didn't run away from me when you saw me" he began to ask, "why"?

"Because I know it's you underneath all those scales silly" Grace chuckled as she sat down, "and without all of this we would have both died"

"So that explosion was real?" the dragon like teen asked before Grace pulled out two books from her gown pocket; the Shaman King books for Adam.

"Well if it was I think I would have had Taylor Lautner rescue us shirtless as I clung on to his toned body, reach for that gorgeous hair an-and" Grace replied before stopping, "anyways, you have a right to know what happened but afterwards please get changed, the stuff you have on is near too burnt for decency"

"Okay I must say that I have no idea why what happened did happen and I hate seeing you upset but I'm glad it did" Grace noted.

"Um, that's nice, thanks" Chris replied as the scales on his cheeks darkened slightly as if he was blushing, "but what happened"?

"Well when the tanker exploded and you held onto me I felt the heat but not the flames. I also felt this new pressure on me and when I turned to either side I saw these massive wing things protecting me" Grace began to explain as she poked her brother's left wing to which he replied with a clawed hand to swat her hand gently away. "Sorry" she apologised, "they just look so...weird and scaly"

"It's okay" Chris replied as he moved his tail a little, "although they are a little annoying"

"Okay, so when I looked up and saw your face I was really freaking out" Grace added, "I mean one second you're a wimp and-"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Chris objected and thought for a few seconds, "Okay, maybe a little"

"As I was saying" Grace continued in a slightly ticked off manner, "when I saw you looking like a dragon Hulk I was terrified at first, believe me you wouldn't have wanted to hear the stuff I was screaming. But when I saw your face, although it looked like you'd passed out you had that same look on your face that you have when you're asleep and I knew that somehow, under all those scales, there you were"

"It was like your body was made of diamond because the flames just bounced off of you" Grace continued, "you then just jumped up carrying me and actually flying! I was virtually wetting myself at that point; I could almost touch the tip of the statue of Liberty's flame! I mean it was like you knew how to get to where we needed to go even though I heard you snoring. Mom let us back into the house but she's at work now"

"Wait, mom knows? She saw me!" Chris gasped, "Oh lord I bet she thinks I'm a freak show"

"You're an idiot to even think that" Grace sighed, "mom and dad are trying to find out why this has happened to you and they know it's not your fault. I mean who kicks out their children because of something they didn't have control over"?

"Oh" Chris said as tears welled up in his eyes, "they do care"

"Oh come here" Grace said as she started to follow suit on the crying and pulled her big brother in for a hug, "everything's going to get better, don't worry"

Elsewhere, Caitlin Nightingale had finished the papers for this guy to get his name changed to Smiley Bieber of all things. It had been hard last night. To see her youngest son like that made her feel powerless, scared and ashamed inside. She had let him down, she should have protected him and this was the price.

_It's never your fault._

Caitlin turned around, expecting to see someone talking to her but there was no one even near her. The only people in the entrance hall to the courts were a blue headed kid and a bald guy in a wheelchair but they wouldn't be within speaking distance.

_Correct Mrs Nightingale but you see I have the ability to communicate with people through their minds._

"Mrs Nightingale" said the old man in the chair as he and the blue haired kid walked towards her, "my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I know what's happened with your son"

"Are you a colleague of my husband" she asked.

"No but I can help all of you" he replied, "but to do that I will have to talk to you and your son"

"If you can help him then yes" Caitlin replied, "I just need to get a taxi"

"Oh I assure you there isn't a need" Xavier replied, "Kurt, if you please"

"Y-yes" Professor" Kurt replied in a German accent as he checked the coast was clear before touching both the professor's and Caitlin's shoulders, "so, vhere are ve going?"

"Times Square but"-

And before she could say anything further the three vanished in a brimstone scented black cloud.

**Hey, so now we know what Chris' basic mutation is now next time our scaly friend meets the Professor. This chapter is Dedicated to S.G, Robyn Hood (hope you think this is better) and Keyblade King 12. Until next time, read and review guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly**

**By**

**James95**

**Chapter three: New arrangements**

For some reason it was a quiet day for Harrison Nightingale, it was kind of ironic as it clashed with what happened the night before. He was so very tired from thinking about it. The creature in the house was his youngest son? It was medically impossible, especially if he looked more reptilian than human- No, he was still human and he should do everything in his power to help him.

'Right, now about this note' Mr Nightingale thought as he looked at the yellow memo that was on his desk when he entered his office this morning saying that he should contact Caitlin in two minutes. It was an odd thing to instruct. What if his wife was in danger? What if his son's symptoms had turned him into some sort of psychopath? Of course not, that would be crazy. Although, he had seen enough crazy stuff both foreign and domestic to last a lifetime at least so he set up the communications and logged in.

"What the?" Caitlin asked as she emerged from the smoke cloud that took her a few metres away from her home when she was a few hundred metres away only ten seconds before.

"I apologise for any discomfort" Xavier said, "Kurt here has rarely teleported with more than one other person before"

"Well it's less of a shock than what happened last night" she replied as she walked to her doorstep, "I don't suppose you could come in"

"Gladly" the Professor replied as he and Kurt followed her as she unlocked and opened the door.

"I guess mom's home" Grace said as she poked her head through to her brother's room. Chris was examining his new face carefully. Every scale, ridge and fang not left untouched. His tail was moving around a little. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry" he said as he turned to face his sister, "well, as fine as I can be looking like this anyway"

"Kids I'm home" Caitlin said as Kurt and the professor came in after her, "and I've brought over a few people who can help"

"It's alright Christopher, you can relax" the professor said from the hallway, "You're among friends"

Less than five seconds later Chris stepped out from his room with Grace holding onto his arm for reassurance, his reptilian tail nervously moving in a jumpy manner as he entered the hallway. Xavier's face was composed but a certain blue haired dude nearly had a heart attack. "Wow, you were right Professor" Kurt muttered, "He's very unique"

"Yes he is but that is naturally expected as everyone is unique, even those who share the same DNA" Xavier said as he wheeled over to the dragon like teen and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Christopher"

"A-and you too" the young mutant replied as he shook the psychic's hand, "So, what's the agenda"?

"In good time Christopher but I believe we should discuss this in a place where all are present" Xavier chuckled as he wheeled into the living room where Mr Nightingale was waiting from his office via webcam, "Mr Nightingale, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for those who have shall we say, gifts of one sort or another"

"I'm sorry, but is gifts the right word to call them?" Chris asked as he waved to his dad, "I mean gifts can be returned but this"...

"Christopher" his mother warned him.

"You're actually correct Christopher, perhaps I should call them something else" the professor considered, "but in all seriousness this was virtually inevitable. Christopher has from birth held a specific gene that has undergone a severe mutation. Like most holders with this so called X gene the abilities given to them vary and surface anytime during puberty"

"You mean my brother would have always ended up like this?" Grace asked, "didn't anyone give him a choice in this"?

_I'm afraid not is the answer._

"Did you just talk in our minds?" Mr Nightingale asked as he shook his head, "let me guess, telepathy"

"Quite right, it's one of my few abilities that prove useful" the professor replied, "the institute is located in the town of Bayville, just a few miles away from here in fact. There, Christopher will be taught how to control his abilities and how to use them for the benefit of society"

"Wow, that seems pretty cool" Grace said.

"It does" Chris agreed, "but won't the others be scared about me looking like this"

"You should have seen it when I joined" Kurt chuckled, "das war sehr lustig"

"Okay, not many people have naturally blue hair but other than that you seem-" Grace said before the German kid tapped a button on his watch, flickering as a blue furred, demon tailed, three fingered elf stood in his place, "I stand corrected but the ears are so cute"

"I keep telling people, chicks dig ze fuzzy dude" Kurt smirked as he turned to Chris, "I vear zis image inducer so I can go out in public, ze Professor would probably hook you up vith one too"

"Wow, this sounds pretty nice" Chris said as he turned to the webcam, "what do you think dad"?

"It sounds really good, I just hope that it's affor-" his dad said before being interrupted by Xavier.

"Sorry to interrupt but it should be said that it's all paid by myself" Xavier pointed out.

"Well, it would be good for me to be around others like myself" Chris considered, "well if everyone's alright with it"...

"It's local and seems good so I'm all for it" Caitlin said as she held her son's hand.

"I agree, if we can't find a way to make Christopher normal again then we should help him cope with it" his dad said via the webcam.

"Dad..." Chris sniffed, "thank you"

"I'm a dad, it's what I do" he smiled, "listen, I was gonna get take out with the girls so can you stay here son? Adam's coming back today and we need someone to be here"

"O-okay" Chris replied, wondering if his brother knew.

"Well it's settled" Xavier said as he gave Caitlin his business card, "we'll be here in three days time to take you to the institute but feel free to call us if you want to enrol earlier"

"Thank you Professor Xavier, Kurt" Grace said.

"See you at school" Kurt said as he and the professor teleported in that familiar cloud.

It was two hours after the professor vanished and our young, dragon-like teen was putting a plaster on his sister's head. "Over at the institute there's probably a girl that walks through walls but here there's a girl that thinks she can walk through walls"

"Oi" Grace pouted, "I might have that mutant gene too. It was trial and error. Thanks"

"Okay Christopher we're off!" his dad shouted from the hallway as his wife and daughter left, "call us when Adam's back"

"Okay, see ya later" he replied as he heard them leave. He then logged onto his You Tube account to put up his latest cover song, it was audio only with his trademark Avatar image but he checked out the song before he downloaded it. He made it the day before this all happened.

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<br>Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
>Oh, but God I wanna let it go<p>

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
>Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show<br>Never wanted it to be so cold  
>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me<p>

I can't hold on to me  
>Wonder what's wrong with me?<p>

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<br>Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
>Drown my will to fly<br>Here in the darkness I know myself  
>Can't break free until I let it go, let me go<p>

Darling, I forgive you after all  
>Anything is better than to be alone<br>And in the end I guess I had to fall  
>Always find my place among the ashes<p>

I can't hold on to me  
>Wonder what's wrong with me?<p>

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
>Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without<br>Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
>I'm gonna let it go<p>

As it finished uploading Chris heard a familiar sound of the key in the lock; Adam had come home.

Adam wasn't the brightest, the most athletic or the most popular but he cared about people and he was a good musician, taught Chris everything he knew about music so when he heard the recording he closed his eyes, hung up his black leather jacket and smiled.

"Hey Chris, sounds good, wait until you-" the nineteen year old said as he walked into Chris' room, to see a giant of some cross between a dragon and human sitting where his little brother should be, "where is he"?

"Adam, you're back" Chris said as he tried to hug him, however his brother pulled out a knife before he got too close, "come on Adam it's me"

"You stay away!" Adam warned him as he jabbed the air with the blade, "I don't know what you are but you're trying to be my little brother and that ain't right"

"But Adam, it is me" Chris pleaded, "just look into my eyes"

"I can see something, familiar" Adam said as he got close enough to look the mutant in the eyes.

And close enough to puncture the scales on his chest with six inches of cold steel, causing the taller, younger Nightingale to collapse in pain.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one more time" Adam warned him, "where. Is. My. Brother"?

"Adam...please" Chris pleaded as blood continued to flow out of the wound. Then there was a crack as the elder brother slumped to the floor unconscious, revealing behind him Grace with a baseball bat in her hand. She was crying.

"I don't think it's safe for you now" she sighed as she applied pressure on the stab wound with a kitchen paper towel, "we should call the professor"

"Oh my goodness!" their mother said as she walked in, "okay, what's going on"?

"I don't know. I don't know" Chris replied as he started to cry again when he turned to see his unconscious brother, passed out, with his knife a few centimetres away from him.

**Sorry it took so long guys, studies are evil and I wanted to introduce some action. Feel free to review. I have to also say a thank you to Sweetheart14879 and the lone wolfos for adding this story to their favourites. Until next time, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly**

**By**

**James95**

**Chapter four: A bright day in Bayville**

Adam woke up from the nightmare. It wasn't how the movies portray it with the idiots waking up screaming but he was panting, and not in a good way. He had dreamt this black dragon had chased him through New York and tried to torch him to a crisp. He then noticed that in his surroundings included one sofa to which he was sleeping on, one family living room and one ticked off looking little sister. "At least you're awake" Grace sighed as she got him a croissant from the kitchen, "Mom and dad are at work and you're an idiot"

"What for? Defending myself from some monster?" Adam asked, "by the way, what did you hit me with"?

"Um... my hand" Grace said as she tucked the baseball bat on the floor under the sofa using her feet, "but anyway why did you stab Chris"?

"What? That thing was Chris?" Adam gasped, "But how"?

"Well if you actually picked up your phone..." Grace replied in an irritated tone.

"Oh God, I packed my cell phone in my dirty laundry" Adam said as he sat up and put his face in his hands, "Mom and Dad must hate me. Is our brother okay"?

"Well aside from the mental trauma from his mutation and the fact that he was stabbed last night he's just all bandaged up and peachy" Grace said sarcastically, "you know he told me he was scared last night because he didn't want to lose you"

"Alright, alright. Just st-wait, he was scared of losing me?" Adam asked.

"Well you're our big brother, he looks up to you" the 13 year old replied, "if you're man enough to apologise, he's in his room"

"By the way, what happened to my knife?" Adam asked before leaving, "it's wortha bit

"I threw it in the trash" Grace said, "You're in enough trouble as it is so I destroyed it and said you used a kitchen knife"

In his room Chris had just put on some tracksuit bottoms and a too small T-Shirt after having a shower. He just had to; it was his way of trying to regain normality, although he found out that the shower was smaller and washing his tail and wings was really odd, especially since said tail was strange to say the least. He was still being excused from school so he felt the need to measure and weigh himself. Good news was even with his new feet he was still a

size 11 and he'd put on a lot of muscle, about 180 pounds. Bad news was since he was now 6'7 with tail and wings included, finding good clothes was going to be hard now. Maybe he could wear his tail like an oversized belt...

That was when there was a knock at the door. "Hey Chris, can I talk to you for a second?" Adam's voice asked from the other side.

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you?" the younger brother asked, a little scared at how his brother will react to him this time around. That was when Adam opened the door.

On one hand Adam was thinking about running away when he saw the towering dragon that was his baby brother. He wanted to run away from the guilt and fear. But when he saw the frightened look on Chris' face that was what got him to go in. "Look Chris, I can't say how sorry I am" Adam apologised, "you can roast me, beat me, even shave my head but I just want to be forgiven".

That was when Chris just hugged him tightly. "Of course I forgive you" he said as he started crying for what seemed like the hundredth time in two days, "I was so scared of losing you"

"Too tight...can't breathe" Adam choked.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" Chris gasped as he released him.

"It's okay" his brother replied, "although, aside from the mutation or whatever it is that made you like this I'm a little jealous about it"

"Jealous?" Chris asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah mate, I mean you're huge" Adam said as he gently prodded Chris' left scaly arm, "and you're tall, I bet minus the scales any girl would want you"

"You think so?" Chris asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, and you can fly, that's awesome too" Adam smirked, "can you breathe fire"?

"I-I don't know, maybe" the dragon-like mutant replied as he inhaled and exhaled only to cough up some smoke.

"Well...that's a start" Adam replied as he elbowed Chris slightly, "Hey, you're still you on the inside. Don't ever forget that".

And that was when, for the first time in what seemed like eons that Chris actually felt hope. He then on that day promised to himself that he'll find out how to use these powers to help others and not run away from the institute as his entire family was behind him. That and the fact that he was being transferred to Bayville high school.

_The next few days seemed to mesh into each other with buying new clothes that would actually fit and suit him when he tried them on back home, secretly practising his fire breathing (only to get a wisp of flame) and trying to spend time with the family when everyone's really busy. But now today's the day._

For once Chris was lucky his mom was one of those moms who used a seven seated car that was built like a tank to take two kids to school due to the fact that he needed the back row for his stuff that they were taking. All three suitcases of it. The rest was back home. Dad was in the front passenger seat with Grace and Adam in the middle row. They had only half an hour to go until they reached the institute when Grace turned around to her brother. "You better stay in touch" she warned him, "otherwise I will go over to the institute and drag your scaly backside to some alley and slap you silly"

"I'll keep in touch, don't worry" Chris smiled as they drove closer and closer to the town. Bayville wasn't the most modern or exciting town but it had its charms. Finally, they pulled up to the institute.

If their apartment was big the Xavier institute made it look tiny by comparison. It had a massive entrance, statues, fountains and the building itself was white and had to have at least ten rooms. Overall, Chris was impressed.

"Wow, you'd think this was the president's second home" Caitlin said as Chris got out of the car with his luggage, "you absolutely sure you want us to go"?

"Don't worry mom, I'll be okay" Chris said as he began to walk away when Grace came up from behind and hugged him, "I'll miss you too Grace"

"It's going to be so lonely without you" she said as the girl cried a little.

"I know" he replied, crying a little bit as well as they parted ways. Grace nodded goodbye and went back into the car from where his family waved him off as they drove on to the horizon. So, as he saw them leave he turned around picked up his suitcases and went towards the mansion. When he got to the front door he put the cases in his right hand down and rung the doorbell only to fall back when a cloud of dark blue smoke burst in front of him to reveal a slightly bandaged Kurt. "Hi Kurt" Chris said as he got up to his feet, "what happened"?

"Let's just say ve couldn't get zis rogue mutant to come here" Kurt replied, chuckling a little before he stopped as if he was hearing an unheard message, "okay, ze Professor wants to see you in his office. Ve'll get your stuff later"

"O-okay" Chris said nervously as he took Nightcrawler's hand and embraced the darkness before appearing in a very well lit office with the familiar professor seated behind the mahogany desk.

"Ah, Christopher, I'm so glad that you decided to join the institute" Xavier smiled as he wheeled over and offered his hand, "I trust the journey was good"

"Thank you Professor and yes the journey here went smoothly" Chris replied as he shook hands with Xavier who used his telepathy to call the other students. Two of them arrived through the entrance whereas the third entered in a different fashion; she came down from the ceiling.

"Hey Profess- whoa" a petite brunette said as she saw the dragon-like teen, "and I thought Kurt was a little weird"

This did hurt Chris a little, well who wouldn't? However, the tall red head girl who came in through the door noticed this and walked towards Chris sighing. "Sorry about Kitty, she can sometimes blurt things out, I'm Jean" she smiled before glaring at Kitty, "and I do not want to hear you thinking that about me Kitty"

"Jean can read minds and move objects like myself" Xavier explained before gesturing to the only normal looking high school guy there who wore red shades over his eyes, "this is Scott Summers. He can shoot lazars from his eyes. Unfortunately this gift is mostly uncontrollable if he removes his glasses".

"Nice to meet you" Scott said as he hesitated slightly before shaking Chris' hand.

"Unfortunately our two teachers are out getting groceries so Scott can help you takeyourcases to your room"

"Oh no, I don't want to cause him any trouble" Chris stuttered as Scott grabbed one of the three suitcases.

"No sweat, I'm glad to help" Scott replied as he carried the Suitcase to the floor above. Chris followed suit with one of the cases in each arm as he followed Scott to the fourth door on the right hand side of the corridor. The room was very large for a single bedroom (whichwas a four poster if it needs to be known) with an ensuite bathroom, desk and television which had Sky. This was all so much for one person.

"So, this is all for me?" Chris asked as he studied the room when Kurt teleported in with some popcorn in a bowl.

"Vell who do you expect to have in here? Zhere's only one bed" the fuzzy dude replied when Kitty entered the room through the wall with a small box.

"Hey Chris the professor, like wanted me to give you this" the valley girl smiled as she gave him the package, "oh and I'm, like so sorry about how I reacted back there" 

"It's okay" Chris replied as he opened the box, "at least it wasn't all pitchforks and torches". Inside the package was a slim black watch with three buttons.

"Das ist ein image inducer" Kurt explained,"Vith zis you can go outside the mansion. Just put it on and press ze left button"

Chris did as instructed and in the space of a few seconds his reflection in a nearby mirror was now like it was before the mutation. However he was taller, more muscular and still had his wings and tail showing. "Looks good" Kitty said as she gave him two thumbs up.

"It is" Chris said as he noticed the tail and wings sticking out. So he tucked the wings under his shirt and wrapped the black tail around his waist so it looked like a large black belt.

"We'll leave you to get familiar with the room" Scott said as he, Kurt and Kitty left. The first thing Chris did was lie on the bed with his face pointed to the ceiling. The second thing was the cold bed dance. This involved wriggling around on the covers to warm the bed up before he relaxed and gazed at his non scaly hands. Okay, he could feel the scales but at the very least he looked normal.

'Looks like this is going to be a very interesting town' he thought to himself as he started to pack his clothes into the oak wardrobe, noticing that there was something already in it. It was a two piece spandex-like outfit with both pieces coloured black with ice blue shoulder pads on the short sleeved top with ice blue vertical lines on the shorts with a latter attached to the coat hanger they were on.

_Christopher,_

_I encourage you to wear these for your first training session in the danger room. Be there for 5:30am sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Xavier._

**Okay, so that's chapter 4. I must give a big thank you to Kat the half cat for favouriting the story and to San child of the** **wolves. Tune in next time when Chris goes into the danger room and Bayville high for the first time as he meets another new student who has a few anger problems.**

**Until then read and review!**


End file.
